


Puppies and Bees

by Vampgirl236



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Baby Dean, Baby Sam, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Gabriel, Fledglings, Gabe is awesome, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, sammy is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel asked Sam to become his fledgling. Which means that Sam would regress and Gabe would take care of him while turning Sam into a angel. Sam said yes. But there are always a few bumps in the road for the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marionnette55](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marionnette55).



It was a warm night and Gabriel was sitting on the front porch of the house he had made for himself and his fledgling. Of course his little brother Castiel had a small room too but he didn't visit much, being busy with his own little angel.

Gabriel stood up, stretching and closing his book. That's right. He reads. Most people don't know that he does and he would like to keep it that way, but when his kiddo is asleep and there is nothing he has to take care of, he likes to relax with a good book and a big bowl of candy.

Moving into the living room he lay his book on the small dark oak coffee table and walked up the stairs to check on his little boy. Gabriel slowly opened the door to the nursery as to not wake the sleeping form inside. Stepping over a few toys that had been left on the ground the angel made his way to the crib. Peering down at his little boy, Gabriel smiled. He was glad he had had been brave enough to ask Sam to become his fledgling. It was one of the best days of his life when Sam Winchester came to him and said "yeah ok Gabe.. I'll do it". He had been so excited he snapped himself and Sam to the house he had built without even leaving a note for Dean. 

Just a few weeks after Sam became his fledgling, Castiel asked Dean. And after some persuading the older Winchester finally agreed.

Reaching down into the crib Gabriel moved some hair off of Sam's forehead. Sam mumbled a little in his sleep and leaned into the touch, trying to get closer to the warmth. 

 

"Come on kiddo, time to wake up." Gabriel whispered softly. Sam slowly blinked open his eyes. "Daddy?" He slurred sleepily.  
"Hey Sammy, you hungry?" Gabe asked picking up his charge and grabbing Sam's favorite stuffed puppy. It was the first thing that Gabe ever gave to Sam while he was little, and the kid was completely attached to it. He wouldn't go anywhere without at least having the small brown puppy near by. 

The one time it had been lost was a complete disaster. Both Sam and Gabe had looked everywhere for the toy, but it was nowhere to be found. Eventually Gabe couldn't take his little one's tears anymore, and he snapped up a new one. Sam never knew the difference.

 

Walking down the stairs with Sam on his hip, Gabriel made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast. Sitting Sam down in his chair, the Angel set to work. Yeah, he could always just mojo up a huge feast but Gabriel liked to cook. It was soothing.

Sammy was content to just sit and watch his angel work. His daddy always made really yummy food. Sam was hoping for pancakes with lots of fruit.

And that's exactly what Gabriel put in front of him not to long later. Picking up a fork Gabriel began to feed his little, Sam was adorable with sirup all over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little Sam eats a little too much candy... lets just say Sam is a hand full when he's on a sugar high..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by SpiteFire_117

 

 

 

         After breakfast Gabriel led Sam into the living room and sat him down on the couch. Sammy had been begging Gabriel all morning for candy, which was a little surprising. Normally Sam (big or little) preferred to eat healthy. When Sam craved something sweet he normally asked for fruit. 

 

But no, Sam had been asking for candy since he woke up and Gabe was more than happy to let his little one have a few sweets once and a while.  So Gabe turned a movie on for Sam (Aladdin, his favorite) and snapped up a bowl of sweets.

"Here you go Sammy. Just don't eat to many" Gabriel warned before sitting on the couch and pulling his charge closer to him.

Sam rested his head and Gabriel's shoulder and took out a jolly rancher from the bowl. "Thank you daddy!'' Sam cheered settling down the enjoy the movie and his daddy's warmth.

 About 30 minutes into the cartoon, Sam had only eaten about four candies and was getting thirsty. "Can i have some water please?" Sam asked sweetly. "Sure kiddo" Gabe said patting Sammy's knee as he stood up. Gabriel went into the kitchen and got Sam's sippy cup, filling it with water and a little bit of his grace (how else would he turn Sam into a angel?). 

Walking to his destination, Gabriel stood frozen in the door way at what he saw. Sam was sitting on the couch with the huge bowl on candy in his lap half empty..

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gabe loved Sam Winchester. More than he would ever think possible. But Sam had eaten a _lot_ of candy, and was currently bouncing of the walls. Sam had been running around and talking a mile a minute for over a hour now and Gabriel was going insane.

 

Sam had insisted on "helping make lunch" which ended in the kitchen looking like a bomb went off. Gabe was not even sure how Sam managed to get mayo stuck to the ceiling.

After the failed attempt at lunch, Gabriel decided it was nap time.

    Picking up a confused Sam from where he had been happily jumping on the couch, Gabriel started up the stairs.

 

   "Daddy?" Sam asked bouncing in his daddy's arms. "Come on bud, we are gunna take a nap." Gabriel said leaving no room for argument. 

"Ok daddy!!" Sam said bouncing some more as he was sat on Gabriel's bed.

      Gabriel settled down next to his little boy and pulled him into his arms. Dimming the lights, Gabe started to read some of Sam's small picture books. 

 

        It took four books, but eventually Sammy calmed down and relaxed into his daddy's embrace, sighing in contentment.

Gabriel kissed Sam's head whispering,

       "Goodnight my little sugar monster" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's not feeling well :( (but don't worry Gabe will make it better!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in so long! Hope you enjoy!

Sam woke up from his nap not feeling to good. He probably shouldn't have eaten all that candy. His tummy was feeling icky and Sammy didn't like it. 

"Dadddyyyy!!!" He whined. Hoping that Gabriel would make him feel better so they could play. He really wanted to go visit Dean and uncle Cas today!

"Yeah kiddo?" Gabe asked coming into the room and pulling the buy in for a hug.  
"My stomach hurts." Sam whined again, cuddling into his daddy's warmth.

"Well that's probably because you ate all those sweets Sammy!" Gabe chuckled

Sam just grumbled and tryed to bury his face in Gabriel's neck.

"Well I guess we should get you better then, huh bud?" Gabe asked bouncing Sam on his knee and instantly regretting it when the little buy winced at the movement.

Sam nodded mutely and waited patiently as his daddy placed two fingers on his forehead and healed him.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Alrighty Sammy, you ready to go see your brother and uncle?" Gabe asked as he stood up from where he had been crouching to tie Sam's shoes.

"Yeah!" Sam replied happily. He couldn't wait to see them!

Gabe put a hand on Sam's shoulder and flew them to Castiel and Dean's nest. (He would have picked Sammy up but he knew he would just complan about being a 'big boy')

Sam ran straight to where Dean was playing with cars on the floor and tackled his brother in a bone crushing hug.  
Dean was startled but as soon as he realized who it was, he returned the hug.

"Sammy!" Dean smiled widely behind his pacifier.  
"Sam, be careful with Dean kiddo. Remember he's just a baby." Gabe scolded softly as he settled down on the couch next to his little brother, who had been watching the exchange between the littles with a smile.

"Hey bro how are things going with your little monster?" Gabe asked throwing an arm loosely around Cas's shoulders.

"Gabriel, I've told you before Dean is an angel" Castiel said rolling his eyes

"Sure you say that now. What happens when he drinks enough grace to see your wings and keeps pulling out your feathers?" Gabriel asked laughing.

 

"We will deal with that when the subject arrives." The younger angel said distractedly as he stood to pick up his baby. 

Chuckling softly as Dean let out a startled sqeak "I'm going to go change Dean, we will be back shortly. Make yourself a at home." He said as he walked away towards Dean's nursery.

"Well Sammy.. He said make are selfs at home.." Gabe said smirking wildly "let's go cause some mischief" he said helping his boy up from the floor and running off into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. That's the end! I might consider making this a series, depending on how much you guys like it! (Wow I sound so much like a youtuber lol). Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I know i haven't worked on this fic in a while.. But i'm ready to start posting more regularly again! So i'm going to be taking requests. Any non-sexual age play, De-aging, cuddling/snuggling, sick, or just fluff fics are welcome!

I'll write Dan and Phil fics, supernatural fics, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fics, Merlin fics, and Sherlock fics!

I only write platonic fan fiction so nothing sexual please!   
I am so excited to start on your prompts!! I'll let you know when your prompt is posted so you can go read it!  
I can't wait to hear what ya'll have in mind!

Thank you! - Vampgirl236


End file.
